


物以类聚

by UchihaHaru



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 卡桑德罗斯说，他们是物以类聚。巴高斯在心里反驳。是，他们很像，但终究不一样。
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Bagoas favorite of Alexander the Great, Bagoas favorite of Alexander the Great/Kassandros Antipatrou | Cassander of Macedon
Kudos: 3





	物以类聚

**Author's Note:**

> 我喜欢复杂的情感，除了大帝和巴高斯以外，有没有爱就仁者见仁智者见智了。（并没有人嗑）  
> 那么还是bb一下：总体时间线和事件都是参考《葬礼竞技会》，包括星号之间那一部分的原文引用。但是对巴高斯在送葬后的走向做了私设，以及改动历史（bushi）不过并不会对后世的走向产生任何影响。  
> 同人创作不够严谨之处多多海涵，我不会改的（）

1.  
那天晚上他低头看捧在手里的杯子，星星在酒面上摇晃。

火焰、士兵、风吹的树叶，都在摇晃。好像万事万物都被卷入一个漩涡里似的，但无人察觉。巴高斯自然也没察觉，他迷茫地看着杯中的酒液——仿佛预感到某种悲伤的结局。可是亚历山大让他献舞，他便把这些都忘了。

舞蹈早已融进他的骨头里，只要音乐一响，他就能跳。巴高斯能感觉到亚历山大的视线，知道他借着狂欢试图忘记什么事。他多希望他能忘记。

周围的人欢呼起来，却不是为他的舞姿。亚历山大捧起一个巨大的金杯喝酒，那些士兵起着哄。巴高斯慢慢停止旋转，脚踝上的铃铛紊乱地碰响了几声。他紧盯着亚历山大。

国王喝光了酒。他丢掉金杯，摔倒在地。

巴高斯扑上去。

他在波斯宫廷学到的许多技能，总让亚历山大戏称会把他宠坏——只有一样是他在这里学会的，就是护理。他极少跟随大流士出征打仗，而即便大流士受伤，也绝轮不到巴高斯这样级别的宫人照料，即便他当时的地位已经可以在宫内兴风作浪；他也没有产生过想要照顾大流士的愿望。在波斯，尊卑贵贱太过分明，阻断了许多情感的滋生。

可是亚历山大的负伤却让他心头炽痛。他年轻得很，正是把爱放在所有东西之上的时候；从前他不知道爱，便只希冀获得恩宠。但亚历山大实在不如大流士惜命——他总是让随行的医生照顾伤员，自己只是让部下草草包扎了事。巴高斯心想，如果他果真没有神明庇佑，早就战死了。

于是他开始学习包扎、清洗患处、照顾高烧的病人。起初他懂的不如别人多，不过，至少他每个动作都尽力轻柔。自此后，由他照顾负伤的大帝变得约定俗成。即使是在印度受的几近致命的箭伤，医生也会让他打下手。

巴高斯喜欢在温存时亲吻亚历山大的疤痕，每一条他都记得是哪次受的伤。有时他的虔诚会逗笑国王，他说巴高斯，你的吻说不定能让它们愈合。

其实他在自嘲，自己终究是凡人的躯体。但发现巴高斯情绪低落后，他又会抚摸他的头发，说：“你这么做的时候，我就觉得它们真的好了。”

这次的伤在哪里？巴高斯忍着眼泪，亲吻亚历山大的左胸口，听见肋骨下的心脏疲惫地跳动着。他没法治好他。那些大大小小的赫菲斯提安的雕塑凝视着他们；只有他们能治好。

亚历山大滚烫得可怕。一天中很多时候他都不太清醒，清醒时会轻声叫声巴高斯的名字。他还想要东征；那残缺的一块版图总萦绕在他心中，把他从向死神投降前拉回。巴高斯祈祷着能像在印度那次一样，箭伤使他肤色惨白，军中谣传着国王已死的消息，可最终他挺了过来，尽管留下了肋骨刺痛的后遗症。可那时候他的精神更坚定，拉他回来的那股力量更强大。

巴高斯终日伏在床边，沾湿毛巾给国王擦身，再用扇子轻轻地扇。他几乎不怎么进食，睡觉也极少。亚历山大每次睁开眼睛，他便握住他的手同他讲话。

亚历山大漂亮的灰眼睛已经蒙上了翳。他努力聚焦，才勉强看清注视着自己的波斯人。那张被大流士誉为冠绝亚洲的脸因为消瘦憔悴了不少，没有描眼眶，只有缺乏睡眠的青黑。这又是一种快要破碎的美。亚历山大挤出一个微笑：“你快要  
因为我枯萎了。”

“我的美丽没了你一无是处。”

“不……美丽到哪都会讨人喜欢。还没到你也来的时候……我欠你许多……”

巴高斯说不出话。他用双手捧起亚历山大的手背上吻了一下。不要把离别留给眼泪，他想。他也勉力挤出笑容，没意识到眼泪已盈满眼眶。但总归，这副景象在亚历山大眼里是美的，满足的。

之后亚历山大的意识再没清醒过。总督和将领在他的房间争吵不休，谁也没注意到那个床边趴着的宦官。他只是护着那具身体，对他耳语一些过去的故事——如果他还能听到，他不想让那些嘈杂惊扰他即将离去的灵魂。

这一生他已经得到许多。比他所能期待的更多，足以抵消过去的一切苦楚。但还不到时候，他还不能追随他王离去。该给故人重逢留出时间。

亚历山大大帝的送葬队伍被劫往埃及时一片混乱，没人注意到那个宦官的消失。提起他时人们就像提起大帝一样惋惜，说他的姿色全毁了。他甚至按照波斯的丧礼剃光了丝绸般的长发，换下华丽精致的衣服。只有从骨架才能看出他过去迷住两位君王的美丽。

巴高斯趁乱骑走了一匹马。他知道托勒密会依礼处置亚历山大的遗体，有朝一日他会去埃及瞻望。但不是现在。也许除了侍奉，他的人生还能有别的意义——这也是亚历山大希望的。

2.  
卡桑德罗斯不敢相信他老不死的父亲没有把国王的监护权给他。他的眼睛阴鸷地看着被托以重任的波利伯孔，一个不比他父亲矍铄多少的老头。

他有野心，也相信自己的野心可以实现。这些年来亚历山大像座山似的一直压在他上面——他是王储，是国王，是大帝，甚至想做神……他的傲慢遭到了报应，现在他终于死了。卡桑德罗斯不只是想当摄政王，他要把亚历山大的一切都夺到自己手上。

他父亲的忠心，于他而言太过可笑。忠心这东西除了被利用以外还有什么作用？——这无疑是卡桑德罗斯心里的一根刺。亚历山大一直受人们爱戴，却是他永远做不到的。

他在心里打着算盘。那帮蠢材拥护了亚历山大的蠢弟弟做国王，会一直做到罗克珊娜的儿子成年为止。他还听说他们把腓力的名字给了他。国王的位子让给一个傻子坐未免太浪费了，他的老婆欧律狄刻倒不错——有野心，脑子灵光，身世也过得去。

之后，他想起另一个人。说不上有什么关联，思维总是跳跃的。在逃离巴比伦前，他见到了一个人，亚历山大的波斯男宠。卡桑德罗斯是少数没有在国王的病榻前动容落泪的，但那时这个波斯太监根本无暇顾及，就跟也死了似的。当时他顾及着关注权力的走向，也无暇顾及这个无足轻重的角色。等到国王驾崩，总督和士兵像无头蚂蚁般乱窜时，他和弟弟趁乱骑马离开。这时他又碰见了他。他坐在行宫门口的台阶上。

因为不必再低着头照顾国王，他得以看见巴高斯的脸。要不是曾在远征途中同行，他断不敢相信这是当初凭一支舞让所有马其顿人欢呼起来、让国王当众亲吻他的美男子。他瘦得几乎脱相了，国王的死夺去了他眼睛里最后一点光。卡桑德罗斯向来看不起这些外邦人，但香消玉殒总是让人惋惜，连同他自己的几分不屑——就为了亚历山大？

在他略微驻足观察的间隙，巴高斯目光一闪，也察觉到了他。卡桑德罗斯绝对没看错，他在那双眼睛里看到了憎恨，尽管隐藏得很好；别忘了，他也是长久以来隐藏着憎恨注视亚历山大。这样的注视让他心虚了一会儿，但他想，没道理会被看到，便稳下心，跨上马扬长而去。

此刻他没由来地想起那双静静燃烧着愤怒的眼睛。他喜欢抢亚历山大的东西，哪怕只是个无害的玩具。在进攻觐见国王的途中，他差人去寻巴高斯的下落。

苏萨的宫殿都被洗劫一空，花园也无人打理。故地重游，巴高斯没有什么多余的思绪，只觉得过往像一阵狂风，携来许多也卷走许多，最后不留什么东西就吹走了。纯金的葡萄藤早被锄头敲得一干二净，鸟笼里也不再有金丝雀。倒是玫瑰还有几株活了下来，在杂草中开出鲜红的花。

他伸手想摸摸这些花儿。在他触及之前，有个声音自他背后响起，制止了他。

“何必摘它们相称呢？你本来就是红玫瑰。”

巴高斯利索地摸到腰间的小刀。一人出游，他做好了随时应对刺客或强盗的准备。虽说他没有被训练过杀人，这件事却从未给他带来过很大心理负担。但来人是个熟面孔，看样子也不打算杀他；他又放下了刀，手还在刀柄上。

是安提帕特罗斯的儿子，卡桑德罗斯的弟弟，尼卡诺尔。巴高斯当然也不欢迎他，他们兄弟沆瀣一气，说不定那件事他也参与其中。他相信是卡桑德罗斯给虚弱的亚历山大饮酒致使了他的死亡，为了避人耳目，说不定指使的便是他的弟弟。

“在这里相遇真是出乎意料。”他说，没有行礼。

“不过这可不是巧合，我特意为你而来的。你是先王宠爱的人，可眼下四下乱糟糟的让人担心——请和我们去安全的地方吧。”

巴高斯拧起了眉。卡桑德罗斯葫芦里卖的什么药？他只是一介阉人，失去了国王的宠爱便一无是有，正是他嫌恶的那类。即便他怀疑托勒密抢夺亚历山大的遗体有巴高斯从中作梗，事也已成定局，无法回天了；再者，托勒密也不是他现在要对付的人。如果只是看他不顺眼大可以雇人杀他，而不是让自己的弟弟来客客气气地请——一切都叫人捉摸不透。

眼下似乎难以拒绝，尼卡诺尔不可能是单独前来。他沉吟片刻，还是行了礼谢过以后，坐进了接他的马车。

几年前他就想为亚历山大铲除卡桑德罗斯，但国王心灵高贵，不愿做暗杀的勾当；现在也许是他复仇的机会。这和巴高斯平静地过完余生的设想大相径庭，不过，他这种人，向来是乘着风浪生活的。

3.  
由于欧律狄刻错误地出了兵，导致自己被奥林匹娅斯那毒妇擒住，卡桑德罗斯便轻易地放弃了早先娶她为妻的计划，打算在她和国王都被杀后，利用这一点除掉奥林匹娅斯，控制罗克珊娜和她年幼的储君。罗克珊娜为了自身安全带着儿子投奔了素未谋面的婆婆，这是个比傻子国王有价值多的筹码。

他向奥林匹娅斯宣战，却按兵不动了一阵子，确保国王腓力和王后欧律狄刻已死；如他猜测，奥林匹娅斯将朝廷迁往皮纳德迎战，几乎等于把自己送进他的包围圈。他只是指挥军队包围了这座城市，切断粮食供应，便不再多费心思。在这期间，尼卡诺尔回来了，告诉他巴高斯已经带到了。

“我知道了。你去休息吧。”卡桑德罗斯送走弟弟后，又叫来仆从为巴高斯整理出房间和洗漱的物品。这些天他把这件事也忘了，因此巴高斯的到来无疑是个小小的惊喜。这几天陆续有瘦骨嶙峋的敌军出城投降，攻下皮纳德指日可待，仿佛神明一下子都站在他这边。他几乎已经有成功的感觉了。

当天晚上，他去看望巴高斯。原本他只是指望能不要看到一具骷髅，谁知对方恢复得比他想象得好许多。看来托勒密劫走棺椁确实遂了这波斯小狐狸的意，他可能不如卡桑德罗斯想的那么无害……除了头发只稍微过肩，说明他在上次见面后行了波斯人剃发的悼礼，他和过去几乎没有差别，只是没有了亚历山大，他的漂亮变得坚硬冷冽许多。

巴高斯站起来行了屈膝礼。卡桑德罗斯摆手，走到另一张椅子上坐下。

“你在亚历山大面前装得挺不错，是不是？我低估了你，你并不简单。”他说。“不出五天，奥林匹娅斯就会被吊死在城墙上，我也就成了监护未来国王的摄政。你应该行的是跪拜礼。”

“我记得在军中，卡桑德罗斯大人对我们波斯的礼节是最为不屑的。况且，”巴高斯眼睫颤了颤，“跪拜礼只对真正的国王使用。”

卡桑德罗斯感到久违的狂怒。这个波斯的野狗……胆敢故意用亚历山大挑衅他！可他知道发作就是他输了，这个和亚历山大最亲密的人，会在被他掐死前用眼神告诉他：看，这就是你和“我的”王的差距。

于是他强忍愤怒。

“当然，当然。我不打算像他那样，沿用你们的习俗，”他冷笑了一下，“而我确实有些幼稚的爱好，亚历山大的东西，我都想要，并且一定要弄到手。”

波斯人极快地咬了下下唇。

“你不再受我以外的任何人保护。所以你知道该怎么做。”

仆人让自己沐浴更衣时，巴高斯就料想到了这种结局。真的被要求了，屈辱又让他眩晕。一瞬间他仿佛又回到了进宫以前，他无法选择客人，只能一次又一次走进陌生的房门。在呼吸了短短数月自由的空气后，他又回到只能以色侍人的日子。

他想，他一定会杀了卡桑德罗斯。为了亚历山大，也为了他自己。

巴高斯的技巧让卡桑德罗斯大为吃惊，即使他根本没有费心讨好；当然了，这位高贵的马其顿人怎么会体验过有教养的波斯男孩的滋味？得了趣的男人根本不知怜惜，不如说根本是故意为之，不断、强烈地索求，最后将一片狼藉的他扔在床上。从前他有过过分得多的客人。然而在被大流士收进宫后，他从没有被如此轻贱过，以至于差点忘记了自己本就低贱的身份。

月光很冷很白。他不知道亚历山大的灵魂是否知晓他委身于他的仇人，如果他不报仇，连死去的脸面都没有。卡桑德罗斯收走了他的刀。他总有办法弄到另一把，或者毒药；和以往不同，他不需要在得手后掩人耳目，如果有机会他便逃走，没机会他也能坦然接受死亡。

卡桑德罗斯完全不温柔，弄伤了那儿，仅仅下床走动都会带来剧痛。按他的经验，这阵痛苦不要半天就能大致缓解。中午有人送食物来，他支走仆人后，喂了一点给房里养着的鸟——里面没有下毒。

这里的条件不算好，卡桑德罗斯不准备在此久留。在陌生的地方不为人知地买到毒药基本不可能，尽管卡桑德罗斯并没有限制他的自由。他还要等。

他走出营帐，抬头看不远处的皮纳德城墙。有个女人也在往下看，森冷的目光和他的交汇了一阵。巴高斯怔了一下；他从没见过她，却能确定这就是亚历山大的母亲，奥林匹娅斯。

你也还在悲伤吗？他无声地问。

八天后，奥林匹娅斯请求议和。她比卡桑德罗斯猜测的多撑了三天。

卡桑德罗斯对她没有一丝一毫同情。尽管他的威严让几批人不敢行刑，最后她还是死于众怒——那些因她受苦的平民，用石块砸死了她。行刑结束后，他去查看，发现正欲离开的巴高斯。

“只是看看他的母亲。”他主动解释，不经允许就离开了。

卡桑德罗斯也远远地看了一眼。这样你总算没办法摆贵妇人的作态了，他想。

这天晚上，他又有了兴致，去了巴高斯的房间。巴高斯像死人一样任他动作，不过他还是得到了乐趣。说实话，要是他尽心尽力地服侍他，他才觉得没趣呢——那就不像是他夺来的，倒像是捡来的一样了。

完事后他也没打算离开。巴高斯起身去吹灯，房间霎时陷入黑暗，今晚连月亮都没有。卡桑德罗斯颇亲热地揽住他光裸的身子，道：“我知道你在找机会动手。”

怀里的身体紧绷了一瞬。

“你的演技很好，可惜骗不过我。不管你愿不愿意相信，我们正是同一种人：为了目的不择手段。所以我看你就像看我自己一样通透。不过我的目的是王位，而你只想要一个男人的心。”

他在黑暗中寻找巴高斯的眼睛，再与之对视。

“如果你没有被感情困住，会是柄最锋利的刀刃。亚历山大却没发现这点，他把你像玻璃似的保护着。”

巴高斯终于开了口：“他给了我活着的意义。”

“那么你现在活着的意义就是报仇？”他笑了笑，“那我告诉你，如果我死了，亚历山大的儿子不消半秒钟就能被等在门外的鬣狗啃得一干二净。他的领土会再次陷入内战，一生心血化为灰烬。”

他陷入极大的震撼。他被仇恨冲昏了头脑，居然忘记了卡桑德罗斯现在是王子的监护人。不，他不会希望这孩子死，哪怕他的母亲是罗克珊娜，这也是世上唯一流着亚历山大的血的人。

巴高斯心头涌起一股巨大的悲戚。他未来的人生黯淡无光，没有目标也不甘死去。只差一点，他就要在这个男人面前哭出来——但他忍住了。他又看到一点零星的光亮。

那个年幼的孩子。他不相信卡桑德罗斯会尽心尽力教育他成为国王。他会杀了他和他的母亲，就像杀掉奥林匹娅斯一样，直到这片大地上再也没有亚历山大的血脉。

“求你，”他故意用低微的语调恳求道，“赐我毒酒，或者一把剑，让我去死吧。”

他这么说，料到会被干脆地拒绝，继续道：“还有几年我便不再美了，那我也就失去了仅有的价值。如你所说，我的生活已经没有了意义。请你行行好，让我追随我王去吧。”

这番话无疑更起了反效果。卡桑德罗斯不仅拒绝了他，还宣称要把他送去安菲波利斯的城堡，和罗克珊娜母子一同软禁起来。

隐忍至今的泪水终于决堤而出，这次却是为了演戏。他想：卡桑德罗斯，你自诩看得懂我，却想不到我也能读懂你。他会保护王子的安全，尽可能和托勒密取得联系，然后想办法把王子交给他。

4.  
又过了三年。亚历山大十岁了。他长得不像他父亲，却能从眼神中、偶然驻足沉思的神情中透露出亚历山大大帝的影子。

卡桑德罗斯有意不让他交友、学习，想把他培养成一个废物。但巴高斯一直暗中教育他，尽管他不懂军事，却有足够多先王的事迹可讲。至于希腊语，他在军中学得够多，也能复述那些一度感动大帝的神话。他尤其嘱咐亚历山大不要告诉卡桑德罗斯；一旦被问起，就说那个长头发的人从不敢看自己的眼睛。

罗克珊娜起初不允许他靠近亚历山大。然而他问她：“你想让亚历山大就这么被世人忘掉，最后不知哪一天被卡桑德罗斯杀死吗？”她便默许了。旧日的恩怨此刻显得大无必要。

卡桑德罗斯不时会来检查亚历山大的功课。按照巴高斯教的，他装出对学习毫无兴趣的样子，对军事更是一窍不通。每次他来都会召巴高斯去他房间，但比起欲望，他更喜欢戏弄。

他总会问：“你为什么不敢靠近我们的小国王，怕从他眼睛里看到亚历山大？”他们都知道这句话的亚历山大指的是哪个。

巴高斯回答：“不，我怕的是看不到。”

“那你恐怕要失望了。这孩子倒像他弟弟的儿子，蠢得要命。”

只要没让他感到威胁，卡桑德罗斯就会留着亚历山大的命。但巴高斯还是怕那一天终究会来临。他之前买通了一个看守，答应替他送一封信，至今已送出去数月了。托勒密不能给他回信，他在信里写，送一支不引人注意的小队来，越轻简越好，尽快把亚历山大带去埃及。如果到了，让他们找一个门卫传信，问要不要买新鲜的无花果；如果不是无花果的季节，就说别的。

已经冬天了，还没有动静。他怀疑信是不是在途中丢失了。

火炉终日点着。下了几场雪，罗克珊娜用毛毯把亚历山大裹了一层又一层。巴高斯走到城堡门口看雪。门口的守卫精神了点，似乎提防他会出去。

原先他买通的守卫已经被调走了；卡桑德罗斯的疑心太重，城堡里的人总是隔一段时间换一次。他不敢冒再买通一人的风险。他穿得不多，在低温下打着哆嗦。他虽然三十多了，阉人的外貌改变并不大，还是引起几个守卫的同情，劝他回屋暖和暖和。突然他们听见路上传来马车的轱辘声。卡桑德罗斯来了。

他似乎心情不错。一下车，他就拉了巴高斯的手进屋，责怪他把自己弄得这么冰凉凉的。他没和从前一样先去公事公办地和亚历山大谈谈，直接去了他们行事用的房间。他好好地要了巴高斯一遍，然后说：“你绝对想不到我要做什么。”

“你听了会高兴的——我要给亚历山大作传。就让提奥弗拉斯托来写，他和卡利斯提尼关系不错。”说到这里他停顿了一下，“卡利斯提尼，想必你没忘记吧？”

巴高斯面无表情地“嗯”了一声。他当然记得，那个试图谋反杀掉亚历山大、傲慢自大、颠倒黑白的“哲学家”。他亲眼目睹了那人的死，并暗自快慰。

卡桑德罗斯当然会这么做。抹黑亚历山大，消灭他在这世上最重视的一项遗产：他的名誉。

炉子里的火很旺，他却像躺在冰天雪地里一样冷。

卡桑德罗斯没多久就走了。巴高斯在被窝里蜷缩了一会儿，也穿上衣服离开了这个房间。走出门时，他发现地上的灰尘有毛毯拖过的痕迹。

5.  
希腊的叛乱还在继续，几年来无休无止。卡桑德罗斯的平叛持续了十余年，已经渐渐疲累——他厌烦摄政身份的束缚了。

他不得不和安提柯、托勒密等人签下合约，声明亚历山大成年后就会继承他的位置，成为名副其实的统治者。这一切都令他焦躁不安。阿吉德王朝甚至要求亚历山大四世立刻接管统治权——

他踏着秋霜来到安菲波利斯的城堡。十三岁的亚历山大已经长得相当高，如果棱角再锋利一些，就会已经像是位帝王。他和往常一样，问了问亚历山大的近况。

“你平时不上课时会做什么？”

*“我常到城墙上去，观望船舰，尽可能向人请教它们都从哪儿来，那些地方、当地的人都是什么样的。我天天骑马锻炼，有人护卫。其余的时间，”他仔细地续上，“我考虑为王之道。” 

“当真？”卡桑德罗斯锐利地说，“那你打算怎样统治呢？” 亚历山大对此早有所思。他立刻说：“我会找来所有我能找到的、我父亲信任的人。我要问他们关于他的一切。而在我做任何决定之前，我会问他们他会怎么做。” 

一时间，他惊讶地看见他的监护人变得苍白，以至于面颊的红斑呈现近蓝的颜色；他思忖他是否生病了。但他脸上再度变红，只说道：“如果他们说法不一呢？” 

“那我就照自己的想法来做，毕竟我是国王。他就是如此。”*

卡桑德罗斯没说什么就走了。确认他的车驾远离后，藏在隔壁的巴高斯冲了出来：“你说了错话，亚历山大！”

“我讨厌他。他亵渎我父亲的名誉！”年轻的国王喊回去。“那天我听到了，巴高斯，便恨到今天！”

罗克珊娜也说：“我觉得他说的很好，就像他父亲再世。”

“……他感到威胁了。他不久就会动手的。趁他动手前，快走。”

“他不敢。我听说了，其他王都支持我。有你的教导，我有信心当好国王。我们不需要看他脸色了。”

巴高斯只是摇头。这时，有人敲了敲门。一个侍女端着银盘，盘子里是一壶热茶和两个杯子。

“这是卡桑德罗斯大人让我送来的。天凉了，这种好茶能暖身子。”她不敢抬头。“他吩咐看着夫人和陛下喝完。”

三人一片死寂。

巴高斯先开了口：“我也冷极了，为何不去给我拿个杯子呢？”

侍女吓坏了：“卡桑德罗斯大人嘱咐过您不能喝的。”

“再去拿个吧，就在厨房的橱柜里。这银杯都发黑了，一点不像给国王和太后用的东西。你可以把托盘一起带走，这样就不怕我们偷倒了。”

波斯人以讲究出名，他尽力让侍女以为他只是希望国王能走得体面。最终，她被说服了，端走了盘子。

“亚历山大，把衣服脱掉。换上我放在衣柜角落的农人衣服，那是三年前我为你逃跑准备的。”见男孩没动静，他的语气严厉了些：“照我说的做！”

他自己也开始脱，亚历山大每脱掉一件，他就拿过来穿上。他不比亚历山大高多少，头发也都是乌黑。他打碎玻璃窗，用碎玻璃割下自己重新留长的头发。

谁都知道他要做什么了。亚历山大哭起来。

“不要哭，你是他的儿子！”罗克珊娜呵斥他。她神情复杂地看了巴高斯一眼。

巴高斯低头看散落在他脚边的头发。这样的光景他曾有过一次，是为了哀悼那位王的死；现在轮到他了。希望陛下原谅他没为他复仇，也没能辅佐他的骨血坐上王位。

他郑重地对亚历山大说：“从窗户跳下去，去马厩骑走一匹马。你从没有出去过，也没有人接应，肯定不认得路，也千万不要找人问。忘记你是亚历山大，忘记你是谁的儿子！只管活下去。生命不是只有成为国王才有意义，你的父亲也一定这么想。”这计划本是为托勒密救走他而准备的；没有帮手，活下去便是唯一的指望。

侍女上楼梯的脚步声渐渐响起。他低声道：“没时间留给伤感。快跳！”亚历山大就转身跳出窗外。

他迅速用鞋尖把头发踢进地毯底下。侍女进来时，他背对门站着。

罗克珊娜平静地接过两个银杯，将其中一杯递给他。他们都毫不犹豫地喝下了死亡。侍女立即跑走了，于她这也不亚于一种酷刑，巴高斯不恨她。

他只感到一种解脱般的轻盈，知道那边有他想见的人在等他。虽然不太尽如人意，他也算完成了使命、不枉此生地死去了。

尾声. 

卡桑德罗斯听说巴高斯不见了后，马上有股不详的预感。他快马来到城堡，命人哪怕翻开地板也把他给找出来。

守卫战战兢兢地报告说，马少了一匹，巴高斯应该是从那扇碎玻璃跳下来骑马走的……没人看管马厩那边，因为平常国王骑马都有人跟着……

那阵焦虑仍然萦绕不去。他觉得一定有哪里不对。巴高斯为何要逃走？他没理由。卡桑德罗斯又一次毁了他的希望，怎么着他也会等到杀了他再走才对。

这时又一人来汇报：“二楼的地毯下发现了头发！”

卡桑德罗斯愣了片刻，骂了句粗鄙的马其顿脏话。他跳起来冲进后花园的墓地，那对母子的尸体就是被草草埋在这里，铁锹还放在一边。他拿起来小心翼翼地往下挖。

铁锹碰到了一个人。他蹲下来，用手推开泥土，看到一个黑色短发的脑袋。深秋的温度保存了尸体的完整，但还是有股不重的腐臭。他突然丧失了把尸体翻过来的勇气；反正只是从背面看，他就能认出这具身体是谁的。

End.


End file.
